The State of Dreaming
by EmWinston94
Summary: Elisabeth is Jackson's sister, but we all know that Jackson is adopted. She is not though, her parents had her 8 months after they adopted Jackson. He treats her like he hates her. In comes Stiles, who wants Lissie to see that she is much more than what Jackson makes her.


Name: Elisabeth (Lissie) Whittemore

Age: 16

Appearance: pale, short auburn pixie cut, (fashionable) rectangular-ish glasses (short sighted), grey-green eyes, curvy, 5'2.

Personality: loyal, honest to a fault, quiet unless around people I know well, intelligent, bookworm, self-conscious around boys she likes, some self-esteem issues but tends to smile through it.

Extra: Jackson is my brother and is about 8 months older than me. This being possible because my parents adopted him, thinking that they could never have kids. They were pleasantly surprised when they found out they were having me two months after adopting Jackson. Jackson may be my brother but I can't stand him. Not to mention he tends to act like he is much better than me.

Love interest: Stiles

* * *

><p>(Lissie's POV)<p>

Once again I was forced to walk to school because Jackson refused to drive me. I couldn't understand why my parents gave him a car yet I get nothing. He is the one who was adopted, so why are they treating me like I'm the one who has been adopted. The truth is I would rather walk to school, then ride to school with Jackson and his girlfriend, Lydia. No one but Lydia knows that Jackson is my brother, but she doesn't know he is adopted, and Jackson wants to keep it that way.

I know something has been up with Jackson because he has been acting weirder than usual, and then randomly he comes home one night back to his normal self. Well that is when I accidentally overheard him talking to someone over the phone, boasting about his new werewolf abilities. So at that point I did some research, and all that research has led me to believe that there are werewolves in Beacon Hills and my brother was one of them. After that conclusion I followed my brother into the woods one day and discovered that there were six other werewolves besides my brother. Beacon Hills was not the town I thought it was.

As soon as I got to school I decided to go to the library since I had time before class and I was still researching all this werewolf stuff. I had just typed in 'Werewolf Myths' when Allison scared me half to death, I forgot to mention her I were friends.

"Here you are Lissie, I was looking everywhere for you." She said sitting beside me and glancing at the computer screen before I could click off it.

"Oh hi Allison, I just has some research that I needed to finish for history." I lied trying to cover up what I was really doing.

"Why were you looking up 'Werewolf Myths'? I don't recall learning about werewolves in history class." She said looking over at me curiously.

"Oh yeah umm I thought it would be an interesting topic for our projects." I lied hoping she wouldn't ask me anymore questions.

"Umm alright. Anyway we should get going since class is going to start in two minutes."

"Yeah that is a good idea. I will see you in math." I said as we both left the library and went our separate ways.

Allison and I haven't been friends for long, but she became my friend when she moved here at the beginning of the year. Then randomly she stopped talking to me for a few months, but I didn't question it because all of my friends seemed to do that to me a lot. I did wish that Allison and I were closer friends, so that way I could hang out with Scott and Stiles along with her. I have had a crush on Stiles for a long time, since grade school really. But he has never once noticed me, instead he continues to crush in my brother's girlfriend.

At lunch I sat at my usual seat with a few of my other friends, which was one that happened to be far far away from my brother. It was a wonder that he could be so popular and I, well I just wasn't at all.

My friends were talking their usual gossip talk that I wasn't really interested in. So instead of listen to them, I decided to observe the people around me. Nothing interesting was catching my eye. That was until I saw Allison sitting at a table with Scott, Stiles, Lydia and my brother.

I could see that Allison was talking to them, as soon as she finished talking everyone at that table turned to look at me. It was kind of freaky, but I had a feeling she told them about this morning when she caught me looking up werewolf myths. Great, now my brother was going to give me hell about it, I could just tell.

I also didn't miss Stiles staring at Lydia from across the table. I really wished he would stare at me like that. With love and admiration. Unlike Lydia I would give him the attention he has been seeking from her.

* * *

><p>I was not happy when school ended, since that meant I would have to face Jackson at home. He has been sending me glares since lunch.<p>

So I decided to take my time walking home today.

I hadn't been walking long when two boys came up behind me and scared me. It was only Scott and Stiles, but they still scared me.

"Hi Lissie, we were wondering if we could talk to you?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah sure, now that you scared me to death." I said with a chuckle.

"Sorry we didn't mean to do that." Stiles apologized.

"Anyway Allison told me about this morning. Can you please tell us why you were searching up werewolf myths?" Scott asked.

I took a second to look him over, and then it hit me. Scott was a werewolf along with my brother. There was no way I could lie to him. I had no way how I would tell them I knew, because then I would have to tell them I was Jackson's sister.

"Uh hello, earth to Lissie?" Stiles asked when I zoned out.

"Sorry I zoned out. I can tell you guys, but not here where anyone can hear." I said them.

"Um alright, Stiles is your dad at home?" Scott asked him.

"No I think he is working late today." He answered him.

"Okay then we can go back to your house, is that alright Lissie?"

"Yeah that is fine." I answered.

They led me to Stiles' jeep.

The ride was a little awkward, since no one said a thing. Both boys kept glancing back at me every once in a while. Probably because they have never really seen me around school, that was until Allison brought me to their attention.

We got to the Stilinski household and they led me inside.

"Alright now tells us what you couldn't tell us before," Scott said as we stopped in the kitchen.

"Okay. I guess I should start by saying that Jackson and I are brother and sister." I said before Stiles interrupted me.

"Wait are you adopted like Jackson is?" He asked me.

"No I'm not. How did you know he was adopted?" I asked them curious.

"Oh we found out a few months ago." Scott admitted leaving it at that.

"Um alright anyway. Lately I had noticed a change in Jackson, that was until about a week ago when he came home acting like his normal self. Then I overheard him on the phone talking to someone about his new werewolf abilities. So I followed him into the woods one day and found not only was he a werewolf but there was six others." I finished and Scott looked a little shocked, while Stiles was just staring at me.

"How come we never knew that you were Jackson's sister?" Stiles asked while Scott looked as if he didn't know what to say.

"Because Jackson doesn't want anyone to know we are related. I guess because he is embarrassed by me." I said to them.

"What does he have to be embarrassed about. You're absolutely beautiful." Stiles said making me look to the floor and blush.

"Thanks, but that isn't true" I said still looking at the floor.

"No it really is true." He said again. No boy has ever called me beautiful, and I guess I never saw myself as beautiful for that reason, as well as the fact that Jackson prefers that no one knows we are related.

Scott now looked up at me, "Okay I guess you now know that werewolves exist. Thanks to Jackson for opening his big mouth about it." Scott said looking mad when he said Jackson's name, "You know your brother is the biggest asshole in school?" He asked.

I nodded and chuckled, "Yeah I'm aware of it. He is ten times worse at home." I told them.

"By the sounds of it, he doesn't treat you like his sister." Stiles observed.

"Nope not really. He gets sympathy from our parents, especially after he found out he was adopted. They give him everything he wants, no questions asked. As for me, well that is a different story." I told the two boys.

"That's not right." Stiles said and Scott nodded agreeing with him.

"No it isn't but it still happens."

They were both quiet for a minute, so I took the chance to ask Scott something that has been on my mind since we have been here.

"Scott are you a werewolf like my brother? I could have sworn I saw you with him the night I followed him." I asked in a small voice knowing it was a touchy subject.

He looked shocked for a second but recovered, "Yeah I am." he admitted.

"What about you Stiles?" I asked.

"Oh me, no I am not a werewolf. I am one hundred percent human." Stiles said quickly.

"Okay, who else is a werewolf?" I asked them needing to know this.

"I guess you should know. Derek Hale is the alpha wolf, you know what an alpha is right?" Scott asked.

I nodded, "Okay then. Well Isaac, Boyd and Erica are also werewolves, as well as your brother." He finished.

"Oh wow, I should have guessed Erica was one because she changed so drastically. But I guess it is kind of cool. What do you guys do?"

"We help to keep people safe, and make sure no one else finds out about us."

"Which means I can't tell anyone. I got it, unlike my brother I can keep a secret."

"Alright good. Allison also knows, and she and her family are actually werewolf hunters but they aren't after us anymore." He explained to me.

"You guys have a lot to deal with." I said amazed that they could deal with all of this.

"Jackson hasn't always been a werewolf." Stiles blurted out randomly.

Scott looked over at him, "Why don't you tell her all of our secrets Stiles?" Scott said sarcastic but serious at the same time.

"Sorry, but I think she has a right to know about her brother." Stiles said and Scott nodded agreeing with that.

"There are other creatures besides werewolves?" I asked a little freaked out that all this supernatural stuff really existed.

"Yeah, uh your brother was bitten by Derek to become a werewolf." Scott said but he was cut off by Stiles.

"Instead he turned into this lizard like creature called a Kanima." Stiles said before Scott stopped him.

"I was telling her. Anyway he turned into a Kanima, which is a creature that can be controlled by a master." Scott finished.

This made me think of a nightmare I had a few weeks ago that included a lizard like creature, "Did you say he looked like a lizard?" I asked them.

"Yeah pretty much." Stiles answered.

"I think I may have seen him like that. About a month ago I thought I dreamt that I woke up in the middle of the night and when downstairs only to find the lizard creature standing in my kitchen. I guess it wasn't a dream after all." I explained to them.

"Yeah that was him. Did he see you then?" Scott asked.

"He did look over at me. But he did not advance near me, he just sort of stood there and stared at me until I ran to my room and went back to sleep. I somehow convinced myself that it was a dream the next morning."

"Interesting." Scott said.

"I'm so glad he didn't hurt you." Stiles once again blurted out.

Scott and I both gave him a look.

"Anyway, I should probably go inform Derek that you know about us. Don't worry, I will convince him that you won't tell anyone. Stiles do you mind driving her home?" Scott asked Stiles.

"Nope, of course I don't mind." He said a little quickly.

"Alright thank you man. Also Lissie don't worry too much about your brother. Derek and I will deal with him." Scott told me before ducking out of the house, and leaving me alone with Stiles.

* * *

><p>"I guess I should get you home." Stiles said a little awkwardly.<p>

"Yeah I guess so." I said not too enthusiastic about going home.

He led me out to his car, "Why aren't you happy about going home?" Stiles asked me.

"Jackson will be there, and there is no doubt he is going to be mad at me."

"He has no reason to be mad at you. He's the one who was talking about it out loud in a place where you can hear him."

"Yeah but he will still find some fault in me."

"God your brother is the biggest ass in the world."

"He really is." I said looking out the window.

It was quiet for a second, but Stiles broke the comfortable silence.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Yeah go ahead." I told him.

"Does your brother make you walk to school every day?"

"He does. My parents keep telling him to drive me but I would rather walk then be in the car with him."

"I would rather walk as well. All Jackson ever does is bother Scott and I."

"Too bad Scott has to deal with him as a werewolf."

"Yeah, he must be 20 times worse."

"Wouldn't doubt it." I said with a chuckle.

It was so easy to talk to Stiles, he was so willing to listen as well. I really wished that we could be friends, because I know he would never see me as girlfriend behavior.

"Lissie you are really cool to talk to." Stiles said bringing me out of my thought.

"Thanks I can say the same about you." I said and I could see he was glad I said that.

"I don't know why I haven't talk to you before."

"Who knows, I'm not a very noticeable person."

He chuckled, "Yeah that is not true. I have seen you around, and wanted to talk to you but I just never had the chance."

"You must be kidding." I said not thinking he was being true.

"No I'm not kidding. I admit I joke about a lot of things but this is not a joke."

"I'm glad it isn't." I said with a smile.

A few minutes later he pulled up to my house. I was just about to get out when he stopped me from leaving.

"Wait before you go. How would like it if I picked you up for school tomorrow?" He asked me with a warm smile.

"You don't have to do that, I don't mind walking to school." I said not wanting to bother him,].

"No I want to do it." He said very seriously.

"Okay, well then yes. I would love a ride from you" I said to him.

"Alright I will see you in the morning."

"Yes you will." I said trying not to show my crush for him.

I sighed as I walked to my door. Was it possible that Stiles and I were becoming friends? I really hoped so, because then there may be a chance that we could be more than friends one day.

* * *

><p>(6 Months Later)<p>

Stiles and I became really good friends. We fell into a routine of him picking up for school and then taking me home after school. Of course Jackson was not happy that I was friends with both Scott and Stiles, but I could care less what Jackson thinks. He was mad at me for finding out he was a werewolf but Derek blasted him for letting it slip, and after that Jackson did not bother me about that again.

My crush for Stiles has only grown. There was a couple of times that I almost blurted out my crush for him. Also Stiles has done things to make me think he may like me as well, like constantly call me beautiful and stare at me at random times. I have convinced myself that it isn't anything.

Scott, Allison, and Stiles also convinced me to sit with them at lunch. That was a hard thing to do since most of the time Jackson was also sitting with them.

I sat down at the lunch table next to Allison and Stiles. Jackson was sitting with us, and when he saw me sit down he sent me a glare.

"Elisabeth can't you sit somewhere else. Preferably far away from this table." Jackson said really rudely to me.

I was about to say something when Allison spoke first, "Jackson she is sitting with us. Besides can't you be any nicer to her. She is your sister after all." She said and he just glared even more at me.

"Don't even remind me that we are related." He said.

Now that really hurt, to hear him say that out loud.

"Don't listen to him." Stiles whispered next to me.

I nodded, Stiles was always great at getting my mind off of things.

After lunch Allison and I walked to class together, while Scott and Stiles had somewhere else to be.

"So Lissie, when are you going to tell Stiles you like him?" Allison asked out of the blue.

"Umm, I don't like Stiles." I lied, how could she know about my crush on him?

"Come on, it is so obvious. You two are constantly flirting."

"No we are not." I said looking at the ground.

"Yeah you are. It is the sweetest thing when he calls you beautiful and then you blush so much."

"Oh god, you notice that?"

"Everyone does. Also I know for a fact that Stiles likes you back."

"That can't be true. Wouldn't he have said something by now?"

"Well he wants to, but he is afraid of what Jackson would do if he did ask you out."

"That is crazy, Jackson has nothing to do with me."

"Yeah, but he still won't do it. That is why you have to do it." She said as we entered class.

I was processing her words.

"Hey Allison, if what you are saying is true. How do I tell him?" I asked her trying to gain some confidence.

"Well you guys are hanging out after school, am I right?" She asked.

"Yeah we are."

"Good, then do it after you get to his house. You guys will be alone, so it will be the perfect time to do it."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, it's now or never." She said as the teacher started class.

"I guess I will be doing it tonight." I whispered to her before the teacher could notice, I saw her smile when I said that.

* * *

><p>Right after school Stiles and I went back to his house to hang out. Nervous was an understatement to house I was feeling.<p>

We went to his room, and I knew it was now or never.

"Hey Stiles I need to talk to you about something." I said trying to push my nerves aside.

He looked at me curious as to want I wanted to talk about, "What is it?"

"Umm okay, you are probably going to hate me after I tell you this but it needs to be said. Stiles I like you way more than a friend." I said looking at the ground.

"R-really?" He asked and I just nodded still looking at the ground, "Wow I feel the same way." He said taking me by surprise.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"I feel the same way."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was afraid of what Jackson would do to me if I did."

This made me chuckle, "We don't have to worry about him. He doesn't seem to care about me, so he has no say in who I date or kiss."

"Did you just say kiss?" He asked.

I nodded and then I reached up and kissed him. He pulled me closer and kissed me back.

We pulled away for a second, "I have been wanting to do that since way before we became friends." He admitted.

"Me too." I said as he pulled me into another amazing kiss.

We pulled away again for more air.

"Lissie, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked me sounding scared to hear my answer.

"Yes I will." I told him and I saw him light up with happiness.

* * *

><p>When Jackson found out that Stiles and I were dating, he went crazy. He yelled at me telling me that I couldn't date him or anyone for that matter. I stood up to him, and told him that he had no say in who I dated. He didn't like that very much, but Stiles loved it.<p>

I was done with Jackson treating me like dirt, I have never done anything to him to make him hate me as much as he does. Now I have Stiles on my side, and he constantly stands up for me against Jackson and Lydia.


End file.
